Gutless
by Azurite
Summary: A new guy shows up at Serena's high school, and all of her friends push her to be the first one to say hello. One-shot.


Title: Gutless  
By: Azurite  
Mail: azurite_moon@yahoo.com  
Site: www.geocities.com/sailor_andromida  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
Notes: This is kind of a spin-off of   
Impossible, kind of not. In other words,   
it's not necessary to read Impossible before  
this. Because it's a one parter, not as many  
characters will be featured.   
Dedicated to: Padme Nijiri and Trowa, both of  
whom I were thinking of at the time of  
this story idea... at around 11:10 one cold  
March night...   
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
The rumors were true, all right.   
He was certainly handsome. I mean... well,   
how can I put this? It's not easy to describe  
a MAN who is beautiful. 'Beautiful' is a rather  
feminine word, don't you think?  
As my friend Louis would say, 'Bishounen.'  
Yeah, a guy with feminine features is 'beautiful.'  
But Darien wasn't 'bishonen.' He was...  
"Drop dead gorgeous."  
I turned to my red-haired friend Molly beside me.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she was eyeing the new  
transfer student with a wicked gleam in her eye.   
I saw those emerald green orbs shift up and down,   
and I sweatdropped. Molly had no shame in checking guys  
out, let alone undressing them into Speedos with her eyes.   
Darien had just transferred to our highschool in  
Juuban, one of the many wards of the Minato-ku district in  
Tokyo, Japan. He was mysterious in a way, as so many of the  
rumors we heard were about his appearance, not where he   
had come from or why.   
Being only a year older than us Grade 10 students,   
he was prime meat for all us boy-crazy girls. Or should  
I say, *this* boy crazy girl.   
"'Rena, are you listening?" Mol had turned her attention  
away from the ebony haired steak -I mean, student- and was   
facing me, a perplexed smile on her face.   
"Yeah..." I murmured, still staring as Darien discussed  
the class material with the teacher during our breaktime.   
"'Sup, 'Rena, Mol!" We turned to the owner of the  
voice, my friend of several years, Lita Kino. Lita was   
only a few inches shorter than 6-foot-something Darien,   
and was either feared or respected by the better half  
of the school population.   
She was a beanstalk relative to me, who was  
between the height of average and short. She had wavy  
reddish-brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes: the  
Irish blood of her mother took over her appearance, and  
the tough personality of her father (both of which had  
died in an accident many a year ago) gave to her   
own. She was, when she first came to Juuban, an outcast,  
because of her fighting reputation. But, she was an  
excellent cook, a loyal friend, and a great protector,   
all traits which drew me to her.   
"See that new transfer student?" Molly asked Lita.   
"Yeah..." Lita brought out some rice balls and  
I started to drool...  
"Darren Shelds or somethin'?" She offered me the  
rice ball, which I chomped on immediately.   
"Darien Shields." I corrected, between mouthfuls  
of rice. Thought actually, I ended up spewing chunks of  
rice at my companions, who leaned away in disgust and  
eyed me with confusion. It must have come out as "Dafiewn  
Sfeivs."   
I gulped and swallowed quickly and wiped my mouth.   
"Darien Shields." I repeated quietly, so as to  
not have the aforementioned hear me speak his name.   
Though he was hot news, no one dared go near him,  
not even the popular girls. They didn't know anything  
about his past... he was just here.   
"Been doing some backround research, eh, 'Rena?"   
A voice joined in. To my right was my other friend,   
Mina Aino. She was from Grass Valley Junior High, but had  
come to Juuban for high school.   
"That is technically breaking and entering of   
private and personal property, a violation of school  
code 85A-B..."   
"AMES!" I groaned as my short, blue haired best  
friend approached.   
"He IS hot stuff." Mina noted, eyeing Darien in  
the same manner as Molly, but pausing. I suddenly saw  
where her eyes were staring, and hissed loudly.   
"MINA!" Then lower, I whispered, "Stop staring at  
his butt! What if Andrew sees!?" Mina flushed scarlet, either  
at the mention of her boyfriend or the fact that she had  
been caught.   
"Yeah, wouldn't want AAANNDREEW to see, would 'ya  
now, Mina?" Molly said in a sing-songy voice.   
"Shaddup Mol." Mina grumbled. Then she brightened, as if  
rememering something. "You were checking him out earlier too,   
weren't you? Wouldn't poor Melvin be devastated?" Molly   
blushed as scarlet as Mina's bow, and sulked into her arms.   
"Serena... why don't you go introduce yourself?" Amy  
suggested. I looked at her as if she'd grown a second head,   
all while shaking my head vehemently.   
"W-What? No way! Why don't you, Ames. He looks intelligent,   
maybe you can find out if he's a potential rival?"   
"Nuh-uh. My only potential rival is..." Amy smiled brightly,   
and blushed a faint hue of pink, "Greg."   
I sweatdropped again, realizing what they were all doing.   
"Will you guys stop rubbing in my face the fact that you have  
boyfriends??" Mina had Andrew, Amy had Greg, Molly had Melvin...  
Lita normally thought ALL guys looked like her boyfriend, but  
she was currently going steady (for a record of two months straight!)  
with a 11th grader named Mike.   
"Not until you realize that you need one! Go on 'Rena, introduce yourself!"  
"Yeah... a romance may blossom... love at first sight, many, many dates, the proms... then a blissful wedding... ooh, 'Rena, I better be the maid of honor!"   
"MINA! I haven't even said 'hi' yet!"   
"Then go!" Mina urged, as did Molly and Lita.   
"You have a 5567 to 1 chance of getting along  
with him." Amy calculated.   
"And how do you figure that out, brainiac?" I asked  
sarcastically.   
Amy shrugged. They started to push me towards him when  
I didn't respond.   
"Hey! Look... guys..." I started to whine.   
"No whining, 'Rena. You gotta be the first to say 'hi.'  
You ARE after all, the most outgoing one in this group."  
Lita pointed out reasonably.   
"You make me sound like a cheerleader." I grinned blithely.   
"'Rena!" Molly protested at my change of subject.   
"GUYS... I'm gutless! I can't do this!" A billion things  
could happen, the least probable of which was me getting along  
with some cute, new guy.   
"This coming from the girl who insists we go on ROLLERCOASTERS  
every time we go to 10-BAN land?" Amy pointed her thumb at me at  
rolled her eyes.   
"GUYYSSS!!" I cried when they started to push me towards him  
yet again. But it was hopeless. I didn't have a retort or return  
argument...  
They stopped me only three feet behind him. The teacher  
left the class with a smile to Darien and a few words that  
looked like 'have a seat' or something like that.   
He picked up his bookbag and papers and started to the desks.   
He paused. Groups and couples of students were scattered about  
the class, talking animatedly. He didn't know any of them; none  
of them knew him.   
How could he make friends like this? I caught the lonely,   
far-away glance in his midnight eyes and righted myself.   
I ignored my friends' gasps as I strode over  
to Darien, who simply stared at the classroom, looking out of  
place.   
I tapped him once on the back and thrust out a free hand.   
"Hi." I said, staring him straight in the eye, a bright   
smile on my face.   
"I'm Serena."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Any good?   
azurite_moon@yahoo.com with comments, questions, flames, love  
letters... 


End file.
